total_drama_worldwidefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Worldwide Episode 4 The Big Apple
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide! We landed in Texas! Where Dakota got her hair wet! *snickers* Villainous Alejandro tricked Izzy into snakes and acused her of stealing it! Hehe! Nice! Oh yeah, due to Jo's clumsiness the Dingos won again! And Alejandro scheme worked, as Izzy was sent out the plane! Who will be next? Does Jo know how to shush? Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide! (Theme song) (in first class) Duncan: *Resting* Ha, those losers don't stand a chance anymore! Alejandro: Yes, indeed. Mal: Conf: *makes hair like Mike* Now that lamebrain can stay in my head! Hahahaha! Mike: *in Mal's mind stuck in bars* HELP! Chester: Hey! Be quiet! Can't a man get sleep! Mike: Chester! Help me break out! Chester: Uhm...too much work. *is snoring now* Mike: UGH! (outside of Mike's mind) Sierra: OH NO! Codykins could get hurt on this dangerous ride! I'll protect you love! *hugs him tight* Cody: Can't brea.. Gwen: Um Sierra, you're kinda killing him. Sierra: Be quiet! Boyfried kisser! Gwen: But I broke up with him! Sierra: And I'll break YOU! Gwen: *backs away* Courtney: Conf: I got this season in the bag. Obviously, New Heather and Old Boyfriend won't last long. Scott's okay but he won't last long. Dakota, Lindsay and Sierra are plain dumb. Cody is too busy with Sierra. Mike is wimpy. Trent is too easy to trick. Geoff would probobly sacrifice himself for love. Alejandro is the only toughy. I mean, he's good at the game! Lindsay: Yay! Pancakes! *uses fork upside down and it lands on face* Trent: Uh..Linds. Lindsay: EEEEEEE! My face likes it. Trent: Lindsa- Lindsay: YAAAAAAAAAAY. Trent: *facepalm* Lindsay: Did I hear something? Scott: Back on the farm, the pigs ate their meals like that. Duncan: Back on the farm, Scott should never talk. Geoff: *high fives Duncan* NIiice! Dakota: That is just mean! (in loser class) Bridgette: Poor Izzy. Jo: Why! She was a traitor! Leshawna: But you gave the others snakes. Jo: Whatever. Noah: Oh, the irony of stuff. Jo: *smacks his book away* Noah: Aw. Anne Maria: I AM SO SICK OF THAT JOBO! SHE IS A HUGE PAIN AND HAS GOT TO GO, LIKE NOW! Anne Maria: You SERIOUSLY need anger management! Jo: Excuse me tacky hair do ghetto talkin girl? I think you should mind your own bussiness! Dawn: Enough! I am tired of all this drama! We should settle our differences! The only way we could win is working as a team! Leshawna: You go girl! Harold: Yeah girl! Leshawna: ... Harold: :( Beth: YAY NICENESS! Tyler: Woo hoo! *tries to high five Beth but misses* Brick: Dawn has a point. Jo, you need to get along with others more. It holds us back. Jo: *rolls eyes* Brick: Are you even listening? Jo: No! And no one tells me how too run this lousy team! (Plane lands) Chris: Welcome to New York! Gwen: We already went to New York in Total Drama World Tour. Chris: You try coming up with creative ideas! Gwen: Europe? Grand Canyon? Las Angeles? Chris: *facepalm and pushes intern into a taxi* Chris: Not gonna miss him! Chris: Well, one of the things New York is known for is it's famous subways. So, you all have to find a subway train that leads to the point on your GPS. *passes a GPS to Courtney and Brick* Courtney: YES! Chris: From there, you will see Time Square Ball. You have to climb up there and grab the photo of muah! BUT. EVA will be throwing items at you! Everyone: *gasp* Bridgette: DId..he say...Eva? Bridgette: Conf: Is she still..mad at me? Chris: GO! (Everyone starts to run) Dakota: Does anyone even know where the subway IS? Lindsay: Totally. Scott: Doubt it. Lindsay: No! I'm at New York a lot! There's one next to Crowns Street! Duncan: Wow, that was actually helpful. Courtney: KEEP RUNNING! (Dingos pick up their speed) Jo: HURRY, HURRY, HURRY! Just follow them! (Dingos get in a train) Leshawna: GAH! We have to catch the next train! Harold: When is it? Dawn: Shockingly, in 10 minutes. Noah: How is that.. Dawn: No idea! (train comes) (In Dingo Train) Mal: I think we're gonna win guys! (Dingo Train stops and they run out) Trent: I see Time Square from here! RUN! Lindsay: EEEEE! Do I look good. Gwen: *rolls eyes* You look fine. Sierra: New York is so magical! It's full of love! *smiles at Cody* Cody: *gulp* (Falcon train stops) Brick: Come on! *runs* (Dingos begin to climb) Eva: *shoots a bumch of stuff* REVENGE! Mal: *catches a rock and throws it at Geoff* Eva! That is so mean of you! Eva: GRRRRRRR! (Falcons start to climb) Eva: BRIDGETTE! Bridgette: AHHH! Eva: *runs up to Bridgette and throws her by the pony tail* Bridgette: *lands near the top and begins to climb* Tyler: YEAH! Go Bridgette! Beth: You can win! Sierra: *is behind Bridgette and climbs fater* Cody: *begins to slip off* Sierra: CODYKINS! Alejandro: Sierra, don't! Sierra: *looks at Chris photo and Cody nervously* Jo: Hehe. Courtney: COME ON! Sierra: Sorry. *resumes climbing* Bridgette: *is near the top* Cody: *falls off* AHHHHHHHHHH! Sierra: CODY! *swings on a random vine, abdoning the race, and saves him* Gwen: NOOOO! Bridgette: *Reaches top and grabs portrait* Chris: The Falcons finally win! (at elimination) Chris: Well, well, well, nice to see you all here. I think it's pretty obvious who's leaving. Sierra: *brings head down* Chris: See ya Sierra! *throws her a parachute* Cody: *waves* Sierra: :( Well, bye guys! I had a good time! I'll miss you Co- Chris: *pushes her out* COODYYYYYYYYYYY! Chris: With 3 down, we're down to our final 21! Find out who's gone next on Total Drama Worldwide!